<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Las fiestas en Blue siempre son loquísimas by MagicLoveMoney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253972">Las fiestas en Blue siempre son loquísimas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicLoveMoney/pseuds/MagicLoveMoney'>MagicLoveMoney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Historias de amor en Blue [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicLoveMoney/pseuds/MagicLoveMoney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Las fiestas en Blue siempre son loquísimas, porque la ciudad está llena de gente extravagante. Sin embargo, esta vez Sanji se asegurará de que todo salga bien...aunque puede que como siempre, suceda algo imprevisto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Historias de amor en Blue [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Las fiestas en Blue siempre son loquísimas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Los personajes no me pertenecen.<br/>AU en el que Sanji y Luffy son hermanos adoptivos.<br/>Aunque la historia suceda en un mundo moderno, no busca ser realista.<br/>Me baso muy poquito en el canon y los personajes están out of character.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En la ciudad de Blue hay dos tipos de personas; los que quieren que Luffy vaya a sus fiestas y los que no quieren que Luffy vaya a sus fiestas. Aunque para ser más exactos, están los invitados que quieren ver a Luffy haciendo tonterías y comiendo el doble de su peso y los anfitriones que ven por el bienestar de sus carteras. Luffy no es educado ni cuidadoso ni se preocupaba demasiado por lo que hace ni piensa dos veces las cosas, y pese a ser un chico pequeño y flacucho tiene más hambre, fuerza y energía de las que debiese tener permitido un veinteañero. Todo eso junto da como resultado que el 99% de las veces una celebración acabe sin suficiente comida, con una o más personas golpeadas o algo roto. Se cuentan muchas historias sobre él, como que el mismo día que fue a comer al restaurante en el que trabajaba su hermano, el lugar quedó partido a la mitad ¿Cómo era siquiera eso posible?</p><p>Sanji, su hermano mayor, es muy diferente a Luffy, desde el color de su cabello, sus modales y su gran interés por las mujeres hermosas. Ambos fueron adoptados por un viejo cascarrabias y viven en una casa que seguro se ha reconstruido mil veces. Sanji hace lo que puede para mantener a Luffy bajo control, pero es como ver a alguien tratando de atrapar un tornado. Él, además, opina que Luffy más allá de lo que puede hacer o no de manera individual, es un imán de eventos desafortunados y personas extrañas, porque a pesar de todo, Luffy solo es uno de los locos que habitan la pequeña ciudad playera de Blue. De hecho, pese a que la hazaña del restaurante partido se le atribuye a Luffy, a Sanji le consta que el verdadero culpable fue el actual maestro de un imbécil llamado Zoro, un imbécil que, para su desgracia, es el mejor amigo de su hermano menor.</p><p>En Blue, se ha llegado al punto de que se celebran fiestas secretas, con listas negras de personas que por ningún motivo deben enterarse del evento, y en las que los invitados escogidos con selección deben ser discretos. Por supuesto, es difícil que este tipo de reuniones se lleven a cabo exitosamente. No puedes hacer algo grande y divertido y esperar que todos tus invitados mantengan la boca cerrada.</p><p>Por otro lado, Luffy tiene suficientes amigos como para que a veces los anfitriones si quieran invitarlo a sus fiestas, como hoy, que lo ha invitado Vivi a su cumpleaños. A ella poco le preocupa lo que pueda hacer Luffy porque tiene suficiente dinero para combatir casi cualquier inconveniente, y lo aprecia tanto que sería una locura dejarlo fuera de la celebración.</p><p>Por lo general, cuando Sanji lleva en auto a Zoro y a Luffy a algún lado siempre parece algo tenso y malhumorado mientras les repite sin cesar mil consejos y advertencias que ninguno de los dos va a seguir. Hoy a conducido con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y balbuceando tonterías, porque Vivi es una chica hermosa y buena y a su cumpleaños siempre asisten un montón de chicas guapas. Cuando llegaron al lugar, le dijo a su hermano y a Zoro con una seriedad ridícula a la vez que un poco intimidante “escúchenme bien, hoy no tengo ganas de cuidar a nadie así que cada uno irá por su lado y cuando den las tres, nos reuniremos en el coche para irnos”.</p><p>—Como si necesitara que me cuidases —murmuró Zoro, y Luffy saltó del auto emocionado dejando atrás el inicio de una discusión.</p><p>Fue una gran noche; hubo música en vivo de parte de un pequeño grupo de la ciudad, que tiene como miembro a uno de los amigos de Luffy, un tipo simpático llamado Brook. La música que crean es especial, porque es distinta a la que escucharías en una fiesta de ciudad llena de gente joven; son melodías alegres con un pequeño toque de tristeza, melodías que parecen sacadas de una historia de piratas.</p><p>Durante la velada, Luffy vio a Zoro un par de veces, tomando a gusto, y a Sanji con Nami y Robin. Los vio por ultima vez cuando, de reojo, vio como salían del edificio, aunque no le dio importancia y siguió en lo suyo. Ahora mismo son casi las cuatro de la mañana y Luffy se dirige al auto. Más que porque se acordara de la advertencia de Sanji, va de regreso porque se quedó dormido como una piedra en un rincón y con dificultad, Nami lo ha despertado y le aconsejó que se fuera. Por un momento piensa que el coche está vacío, sin embargo, cuando se encuentra lo bastante cerca y se asoma, nota que Sanji y Zoro están peleando. Eso ocurre a veces. La oscuridad y la vista cansada le impiden ver bien, pero parece que Zoro forcejea encima de su hermano.</p><p>Trata de entrar y se da cuenta de que las puertas tienen seguro, y entonces se pone a golpear las ventanas gritando sus nombres con impaciencia. Zoro levanta la vista sorprendido y ya puede verles las caras; ambos están rojos y sudados por la pelea, y parece que Zoro va ganando porque su hermano tiene un par de moretones y la camisa hecha un desastre. Sanji lo ve con terror y empuja a su amigo lejos de él.</p><p>—¡Lu-lu-luffy! —exclama Sanji con voz aflautada bajando el vidrio de la ventana— ¿¡q-que haces aquí!?</p><p>—Tengo sueñoooo —se queja metiendo la mano para quitarle el seguro a la puerta trasera, sin embargo, Sanji la toma y la regresa afuera de inmediato.</p><p>—¡Espera! Luffy, hazme un favor y regresa dentro de cinco minutos.</p><p>—Diez —dice Zoro.</p><p>—¡Cinco!</p><p>—No quiero —dice Luffy haciendo una de sus malas caras.</p><p>—¡Luffy, por favor! Si regresas dentro de cinco minutos…</p><p>—¡Diez!</p><p>—¡Cin-co! —gruñe Sanji— ¡te prometo que haré cualquier cosa por ti!</p><p>—¡Pero yo tengo sueñoooo! —se queja Luffy haciendo una mueca de sufrimiento que solo él podría hacer. A veces resulta impresionante lo hábil que es para deformar su propio rostro.</p><p>—Rayos… —se queja Sanji rascándose la cabeza. Aunque Luffy muchas veces lo fastidie, se siente mal al verlo así—que remedio…muévete —le dice a Zoro, quien se sale del auto para cambiarse de asiento.</p><p>Zoro está un poco molesto por como salieron las cosas, pero no es el tipo de hombre que ponga al sexo antes que los amigos.</p><p>Cuando el coche enciende, Luffy ya está dormido en la parte trasera. A pesar de que para nada duerme como un ángel, durante el pequeño instante en el que Sanji lo mira, le parece un poco tierno. Es cuando debe arrancar que la tranquilidad se desvanece.</p><p>Pareciera que las manos en el volante le pertenecen a otra persona, su cara está roja y se siente como un estúpido. Las fiestas en Blue siempre son loquísimas, y la única vez que todo sale como tiene que salir, tuvo que arruinarlo teniendo un momento demasiado cercano con un tipo que se pierde en su propio vecindario y que pasa gran parte de su día pegado a una tonta espada de madera. Ni siquiera se atreve a mirar hacia el asiento del copiloto, porque su corazón ya está lo bastante acelerado y si ve a Zoro al lado suyo es probable que termine de perder la cabeza y se estrellen.</p><p>Por las calles solo pasan algunos coches, y la ciudad parece un montón de figuras extrañas, pegadas unas con otras sin orden ni lógica. Dentro de poco amanecerá.</p><p>Cuando al fin se decide a mirar al hombre que tiene al lado, tiene una extraña mezcla de sentimientos; Zoro también se ha quedado dormido, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.</p><p>—¿Qué te pasa? —murmura, devolviendo la vista al frente justo cuando el semáforo le indica que debe moverse—¿no puedes relajarte conmigo ni cuándo duermes?</p><p>—Que molesto eres.</p><p>Sanji da un respingo al escuchar su voz, luego finge una serenidad de la que carece. Demonios. Había tocado fondo. Es decir ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿fingir que nada pasó? Porque ni soñando podría olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir, se había tatuado en su mente y la maldita escena se repetía una y otra vez. Echarle la culpa al alcohol sería una excusa de porquería, porque a pesar de que los dos habían bebido estaban lúcidos. Aquello solo sucedió, de alguna manera sucedió.</p><p>Además, sabe que Zoro es el tipo de persona que acepta tercamente las cosas como son. Aunque se lo pidiera no trataría de negar lo ocurrido.</p><p>Pasan el resto del camino en silencio.</p><p>Cuando llegan a la casa de Sanji, en lugar de despertar a Luffy hacen lo más fácil; Zoro lo carga como si fuera un saco, mientras Sanji abre la puerta. Zoro ya conoce la ubicación del cuarto de Luffy, el cual siempre está hecho un desastre, y lo deja en su cama sin mucho cuidado. Al salir vuelve a ver a Sanji, quien le huye la mirada. Zoro se acerca lo suficiente para que el otro se tenga que sentirse obligado a mirarlo.</p><p>—¿Qué? —le dice a la defensiva.</p><p>—Vamos a la playa.</p><p>—¿Qué? —ahora es con un tono de sorpresa.</p><p>—Vamos a la playa. Yo conduzco —dice tomando camino.</p><p>—No iré contigo.</p><p>—Entonces me llevaré tu auto —dice bajando las escaleras. Sanji apenas puede contenerse unos segundos antes de ir detrás de él.</p><p>Cuando ya está en el primer piso se da cuenta de que Zoro agarró las llaves que dejó en la mesa, y para cuando se acerca al auto en el que está a punto de meterse Zoro ya tomó una decisión.</p><p>—Para. Conduciré yo.</p><p>Zoro le avienta las llaves y Sanji piensa que debe estar perdiendo la razón.</p><p>De nuevo, Sanji conduce sin hablar, hasta que llegan a la playa, o más bien, un sitio cerca de la playa, que ambos llaman “la playa” aunque no sea tal, una zona sin gente ni puestos que ambos conocen. Sanji imagina que han ido hasta allí para aclarar las cosas; en casa de Sanji cualquier inconveniente podría darse, en casa de Zoro están su padre y su hermana, muchos lugares públicos están cerrados, y un motel podría malentender la situación, así que sí, ese sitio cerca de la playa está bien. </p><p>—¿Entonces qué? —dice Sanji. En ese momento Zoro trata de besarlo y lo empuja—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa!?</p><p>Zoro lo mira con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>—¿Qué me pasa de qué?</p><p>—¿No veníamos a aclarar las cosas?</p><p>—¿Que hay que aclarar?</p><p>Demonios, jamás debió sobreestimarlo, Roronoa Zoro era un denso.</p><p>—Te lo pondré así; no te caigo bien y tu no me caes bien ¿cómo porque estamos haciendo esto?</p><p>—Bueno… —ahora Zoro sí que parece nervioso y su aparente seguridad se diluye para revelar la verdad; es un estúpido. Ambos son unos estúpidos cuando se trata de lo que sienten el uno por el otro—¿eso que importa?</p><p>—Salte de mi auto.</p><p>—Nunca dije que te odiara —dice con seriedad. Sanji lo mira—solo me desesperas.</p><p>—¿¡Cómo se supone que me tengo que tomar eso!?</p><p>—No lo sé —contesta Zoro rascándose la cabeza, a punto de perder la paciencia—solo digo que… me desesperas… pero también te quiero coger.</p><p>—¡Salte del maldito auto!</p><p>—¿¡Por qué te enojas tanto!? ¡como si no lo quisieras también! Hace rato…</p><p>—Yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.</p><p>—Si lo hacías.</p><p>—¿Por qué hablas como si tuvieras…alguna maldita idea de lo que estoy sintiendo? —dice Sanji. Tiene los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo está inclinado hacia el volante y su mano está sobre su frente. Zoro detesta verlo así.</p><p>—Porque lo sé —se acerca y lo obliga a mirarlo— y tú también lo sabes. Quiero decir, tu también sabes como me siento.</p><p>—¿Lo hago? —dice con fastidio.</p><p>—Sí. Porque nos conocemos.</p><p>Lo mira con determinación, y es difícil para Sanji huir de esa mirada, negar la verdad que revela esa mirada. Comienza a tranquilizarse, y se da cuenta de que por mucho que odie admitirlo, en el fondo los dos saben lo que sienten, y saben que es algo que lleva tiempo estando ahí. Es cuando se da cuenta de eso que decide besarlo.</p><p>Termina encima de él y parecen aferrarse el uno al otro. Tratan de ser silenciosos, y, aun así, todo suena demasiado fuerte; sus respiraciones, sus bocas, sus movimientos. Las manos de Zoro comienzan a recorrerlo debajo de su camisa, pasando desde la parte baja de su espalda hasta los omoplatos. Las manos de Zoro son toscas, igual que el resto de su cuerpo, pero le gustan mucho.</p><p>Sanji se separa un momento para verlo, porque necesita confirmar algo y ahora tiene a su favor la luz del amanecer. Observa el rostro de Zoro, quien ahora está con él y solo con él y a pesar de eso parece estar relajado, y por primera vez desde que se besaron en la fiesta, se siente completamente feliz.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>